Absurdo
by Ran Mouri
Summary: El mundo esta lleno de absurdos... pero lo mas absurdo, es que siempre resultan ciertas... (YukixShuichi)


Absurdo 

Por Ran Mouri

Capitulo 1: "lo mas absurdo... es que es cierto"

Yuki estaba una vez mas solo...

La madre de Shuichi había muerto el mas pasado, y Maiko, aún dolida decidió vender la casa por los recuerdos dolorosos que le traía. Había llamado a Shuichi para ofrecerle todas las cosas que el quisiera de la casa antes de tirar el resto.

Shuichi había partido ese mismo viernes en una loca carrera por sus recuerdos de infancia 

Ahora era domingo y el joven cantante aún no regresaba...

K`so 

Como sintiendo sus pensamientos la puerta del apartamento se abrió lentamente... Shuichi cargando dos cajas y un extraño muñeco... al parecer una jirafa azul hizo su camino hacía el.

"Hola..." dijo el muchacho sin mucho animo, dejando la caja mas pequeña en un rincón y encerrándose en el estudio, abriendo solo un momento después para sacar el laptop de Yuki y sus cigarros. Yuki por fin le dio una buena ojeada a su Koi...

Estaba pálido y ojeroso...

Con los ojos hinchados y rojos...

Algo malo había pasado... y necesitaba saber que fue... 

"voy a estar ocupado" Dijo Shuichi con seriedad... "y por favor..." Murmuro viéndolo a los ojos "necesito estar solo..."

Y volvió a encerrarse en el cuarto de Yuki dejando al novelista solo una vez mas...

En una ocasión normal hubiera tirado la puerta abajo y echado al vocalista volando, pro esos ojos cansados de llanto lo perturbaban sobremanera.

Decidió rápidamente que la respuesta a sus preguntas debía encontrarse en la caja casi escondida tras el sofá, llena de lo que el supuso serían juguetes, ropa y fotos de bebé...

Pero al abrirla cual fue su sorpresa de ver enormes carpetas llenas de información, números y fotografías... algo que obviamente no eran recuerdos de infancia de Shuichi

Saco todas las carpetas sin que ninguna llamara su atención particular... ninguna indicaba como leer el complicado código de números.

Hasta que lo vio...

En el fondo había un libro negro, muy gastado, en la portada de cuero había un titulo en letras doradas ~SINTESIS~

Con la curiosidad comiéndole las entrañas... se sentó a leer

                        Jueves 

**                        Hoy Kyoko, Maiko y yo fuimos al festival. La pequeña Maiko se emociono tanto. Tan linda ella... estuvo horas fascinada con uno de esos globos con agua. Es tan hermosa, nuestro milagro...**

**                        Pero entonces nos acercamos a una multitud que observaba a una parejita, ambos niños de nos mas de 10 años tocaban el piano de forma magistral mientras que un tercero cantaba en armonía.**

**                        El verlos me recordó a mi dulce Shuichi, pequeño que nunca vio la luz del Sol. Ni Kyoko ni yo pudimos sobreponernos a verlo agonizar horas en un su cuna, luchando por respirar.**

Yuki observaba atónito las palabras frente a si...

Un bebé... llamado Shuichi... muerto? Entonces pensó mirando alrededor 'quien es esta persona con la que he vivido lo últimos dos años?'

                        **Ese pequeño cantante, estoy seguro que mi Shuichi hubiera sido como el, amaría la música como el y sería experto en ella. Si! Ese pequeño es mi Shuichi, solo que no lo sabe...**

**                                                                                                Seiichiro Shindoh**

Yuki observaba horrorizado 

Acaso el señor Shindoh había secuestrado a un pobre niño, haciéndolo para suplir al suyo propio?. Entonces su Koi había vivido una mentira toda su vida? Era eso?

Paso rápidamente las páginas para buscar mas indicios de lo que pudo haber pasado, paso dos, paso tres años y se detuvo en una página titulada ~recuento~ y volvió a leer

                        **Martes 31:**

**                        Todo parece un sueño!!**

**                        Shuichi es tan alegre y hermoso!**

**                        Canta como un ángel y adora bailar... es justo como esperaba que fuera, en el mundo no puede haber un padre mas orgulloso que yo**

**                        Han pasado dos años desde que esta maravillosa idea vino a mi, meses buscando acerca del niño en el festival, luego dos años ganando su confianza y la de sus padres, Kyoko nunca supo de mis planes, pobre querida, se aferró a Maiko, olvidando a nuestro dulce Shuichi. Pues yo le enseñaría a olvidar a su hijo.**

**                        Conseguí que los padres de mi niño me pidieran que lo cuidase una noche, mientras jugaba junto con su amigo, el mismo que ese día tocaba el piano a su lado.**

**                        Tras varias horas de verlos jugar por la casa les envíe a ducharse, era mi oportunidad, me acerque a la cama donde yacía un simple cepillo de madera con algunos pelos esquivos aún en el. Rápidamente lo metí a mi bolsillo. Era todo lo que necesitaba.**

**                        Argumentando que deseaba descansar y meditar me fui a la montaña, Kyoko sabía que ahí ya tenía una cabaña bien equipada ideal para continuar mi trabajo como biólogo **

**            El gobierno lo esconde, pero crear humanos de la nada es algo muy simple!, un cabello del cepillo, un poco de mi ADN, no sería único si no fuera mío ne?**

**                        No pude conseguir que tuviera 10 años, pero con 5 años sigue siendo adorable, me encanta su adorable inocencia **

**                        Llame a Kyoko para decirle que volvería a casa, estaba horrorizada cuando le dije 'el terrible accidente en la montaña donde solo un niño sobrevivió' el deseo de la moribundo de la pobre mujer, mañana le presentare a Shuichi a su nueva madre y su hermana mayor... por fin tengo a mi hijo**

**                                                                                                Seiichiro Shindoh**

El rubio observaba horrorizado 

Tenía que ser una broma... Shuichi.... su Shuichi... un experimento?

De seguro era un broma, los Shindoh eran famosos por su extraño sentido del humor, claro! El señor Shindoh hizo una extraña novela para asustarlos a todos verdad?

Yuki tomo entonces las carpetas, oyendo en su mente las palabras repetirse... sin darse cuenta estaba comprendiendo los números y su significado... cada letra representada por un número que indicaba la posición en el alfabeto de esta...

                        **Posición continua... nombre del sujeto, Shindoh Shuichi**

**            Mi dulce Shuichi:**

**                                                Para el momento en que leas esto estaré  muerto, no te sorprendas, yo te hice capaz de poder leer este código, lo escribí solo para ti...**

**                                                En estas carpetas esta todo el proceso de tu creación... se que te será difícil entenderlo, pero Shuichi, no podía permitir que tu no pudieras disfrutar de la vida que Dios te negó... **

**                                                No temas... eres tan humano como cualquiera... solo un poco diferente naciste con todos mis conocimientos ya integrados en tu mente, al igual que las habilidades de tu predecesor, ahora ya debes ser un prodigio en la música... como el...**

**                                                Ya debes haber leído mi legado y se que tendrás muchas dudas, te quiero mucho y no te escondería esta información.**

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana, Yuki estaba terminando de traducir la pequeña nota, era mas difícil de lo que creía...

Decidió que ahora que por fin terminaba podía sentarse con calma a leer... sus ojos se agrandaban al finalmente comprender lo que veía...

"Que irónico..." el rubio dio un pequeño salto al ver a shuichi en la puerta, con los ojos cansados y llenos de conocimiento...

"te sientes bien?" pregunto preocupado. Shuichi asintió 

"Es tan irónico..." murmuro el muchacho leyendo con velocidad la nota en código "siempre nos comparaban tanto, llamándome su clon... y resulto ser verdad"

Yuki lo miro confundido tomando la traducción que él tenía

**                        Shuichi... el nombre de esa persona...**

**                        De tu otro padre es...**

"Masaka..." murmuro el rubio

                        Sakuma Ryuichi 

TBC

A/N: XDDD ok ok, soy muy mala y? Es divertido!!! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo ya que como podrán imaginarse XD es un fic MUUUUUUUY malo =3 A ver si adivinan lo que pasara luego


End file.
